1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display device and, in particular, to a multi-primary color display.
2. Related Art
With advances in modern technologies, people have higher demands for the colors of display devices, hoping that they can provide more ample and saturated colors. Usual displays only use three primary colors (e.g., red, green, and blue primary colors). However, such three-primary color displays cannot thoroughly present all colors existing in nature, particularly sky blue and gold colors. In the prior art, a solution is to increase the saturation of the above-mentioned three primary colors, thereby enlarging the color gamut. However, this method has its limitations. Moreover, it has the disadvantage of a lower brightness due to the properties of the display. Another solution is to include a new primary color different from the red, green, and blue primary colors in the conventional three-primary color displays. This newly added primary color falls outside the triangular color gamut enclosed by the red, green, and blue primary colors on the CIE1931 chromatic diagram. Therefore, it can effectively increase the color gamut of the display, as well as keep or even enhance the brightness thereof.